


Identifying Details

by BB_Sanchez



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Femslash, Foreplay, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Sanchez/pseuds/BB_Sanchez
Summary: A sultry excerpt from an upcoming short story.





	Identifying Details

You make me brazen and bold, my love.

I feel your eyes on my skin, devouring every exposed inch. Yet I don’t feel consumed, I feel fueled. I evolve before you. The heat in your eyes radiates off my skin and I feel like I am made of light. Like the light of one of the naked bulbs that swirled above the bed when we made love. 

I feel my cheeks flush thinking of all the words I whispered in your ear that night. And now, there is a delicious pulse between my legs that echoes my heartbeat as I remember your wicked promises in return.

Desire emanates from my very pores. I feel no different than the sea creatures who lit up the sand of the beach in a shimmer of iridescence. I fear everyone here must see the glow on my skin, must feel the heat, may even hear my heart racing. 

It’s only been hours, but my need for you grows stronger. I hope you feel my desire for you though we sit across the room from each other. Can you, my love? Can you feel the heat of my gaze as it runs across your muscles? All the peaks and valleys you are composed of? When I get you alone again, my hands, my teeth, my tongue will trace those same sacred places. 

We need to leave soon. The heat between us is palpable. The need to consummate this feeling has become a dull and consistent ache between my legs. I feel the quiver being drawn inside. 

You make your excuses and your way towards me. Our fingers gently brush each other. To the unobservant, a chaste gesture. But the sensation across my fingertips sends waves of arousal to my most sensitive places. The gentle stroking of your fingers a delicious preview of things to come.

Can you feel the promise in my smile? The small smile that’s just for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am playing with styles and formats for this new work and this isn't a POV I often use. Pronouns and other gender descriptors have been left out or vague on purpose. 
> 
> Comments and constructive criticism, are welcome.


End file.
